duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Equinox
Algoma Equinox, formerly known as Algoma Freighter in the comics, is a male ship contestant on Battle for Canal Park and Battle for BFCP. In Battle for Canal Park, Algoma Equinox originally competed on team Squishy Cherries until he was eliminated in "Sweet Tooth" with 6 votes. Algoma Equinox then rejoined the game in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" with 8 votes, joining team Squashy Grapes. Algoma Equinox was again eliminated in "The Reveal" with 112 votes. Algoma Equinox had a chance at joining Battle for Canal Park Again, but only got 239 votes. Algoma Equinox had a chance to rejoin in PCFB, but he received 523 votes, which is not enough to join. Algoma Equinox is currently competing on A Better Name Than That in Battle for BFCP. Information The Algoma Central Corporation has been engaged in an ambitious fleet renewal program. The fleet has ordered five new ships capable of Great Lakes service and will manage two others of this Equinox Class for the Canadian Wheat Board. All are being built overseas in China. Algoma Equinox is the first of the new Equinox Class of Great Lakes freighters built for the Algoma Central Corporation. It was constructed by Nantong Mingde Heavy Industries Stock Co. of Nantong City, China. The 740 foot long by 78 foot wide gearless bulk carrier was launched on December 24, 2012, and sailed for Canada on October 1, 2013. This vessel, and its sister-ships, operate with a 45 percent improved energy efficiency and can carry 20 percent more cargo. It also has a much lower fuel consumption with the benefit of a 97 percent removal of sulphur oxide emissions. Highly automated, the ship can operate with as few as 18 sailors. After crossing the Pacific and passing through the Panama Canal, Algoma Equinox loaded iron ore while inbound at Port Cartier, Quebec. The ship was upbound through the Seaway for the first time on December 3, 2013, and headed to Hamilton to unload at Arcelor Mittal (Dofasco). It then sailed to Superior, and loaded ore for Cliffs Natural Resources in Quebec City. The ship spent its initial winter in Toronto and then received the top hat in a ceremony at Lock 3, St. Catharines, Ont., as the first ship of the 2014 navigation season to use the Welland Canal. After being part of the battle with late winter ice, Algoma Equinox headed to Lake Superior in convoy and with ice-breaker assistance. But as the ice melted, the ship soon settled in on the Seaway ore and grain trades and will hopefully be a regular trader on the inland seas for many years to come. Personality In Battle for Canal Park, Algoma Equinox is shown to be a reckless prankster, bully, and a sadist. He constantly picks on and kills various people whenever given the chance, like kicking CSL Niagara, throwing American Century off a ledge, and extinguishing Algocanada repeatedly. These attacks are often seen as pranks on his end, but they usually are at the expense of other people's well-being. Algoma Equinox hardly shows remorse for his actions, and is rarely social to people outside of his friend group. In Battle for BFCP, Algoma Equinox's personality changes. He's a lot less violent towards others, killing people less often. He can still be pushed, like when Algoterra tries to manage him, causing Algoma Equinox to break her in half. He's also more social and empathetic, standing up for G3 Marquis when Algoterra mistreated him, or worrying when Four was gonna come back. Algoma Equinox still wishes he could return to pranks, but he acknowledges the improbability of the prospect and shows restraint. Trivia *As revealed in "Are You Smarter Than a Block?" and "Vote Yoylecake", Algoma Equinox is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Walter J. McCarthy Jr., H. Lee White, CSL Niagara, potentially Algoma Spirit, CSL Assiniboine, and Algoma Harvester. *In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", it's shown that Algoma Equinox apparently sleeps with a huge grin, open eyes and his legs over his head. He would latter be seen doing this again in "Welcome Back" and "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *Algoma Equinox's sideshow Algoma Equinox's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as AEFDI, which is the same as Battle for Canal Park. *Algoma Equinox, along with Algoma Hansa and Wilfred Sykes, are the three contestants in BFCP that were eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. **Algoma Equinox was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. **He is also the only contestant to rejoin before the merge. *Algoma Equinox was the 2nd contestant on the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Wilfred Sykes, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Algoma Equinox's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFCP. *Algoma Equinox's elimination percentage is 50%. He was up for elimination 4 times but was safe from elimination only twice. *Algoma Equinox is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Algoma Equinox, along with St. Clair, Radcliffe R. Latimer, Joseph L. Block, CSL Spirit, and Algowood are the original contestants who did not get enough votes to join BFCPA. *Algoma Equinox is the first male contestant to appear in BFCP. He is also the 7th contestant to appear. *Discluding Algowood, Algoma Equinox was the first and the last male contestant with all limbs eliminated in BFCP. *An early version of Algoma Equinox's body is seen on Dan's shirt in the animation When Video Games Malfunction by Jacknjellify. **This makes Algoma Equinox the only Season 1 contestant to appear in a non-BFCP episode, even though only his body was shown. *Algoma Equinox used to be called Algoma Freighter in early drawings that were mostly unseen. *Algoma Equinox is the first of three contestants to be eliminated after cheating in the episode prior. The others are St. Clair (BFCP 16) and Atlantic Huron (BFB 9). *Algoma Equinox is one of the five characters to be seen as a puppet, all of them were shown in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *Algoma Equinox is the 1st of the original contestants when sorted in alphabetical order. *His color scheme is similar to Rebecca Lynn's, as they both are mainly shades of amaranth (a shade of red) with a top shading that appears to be light crimson/pink. *Algoma Equinox was originally going to rejoin in "Puzzling Mysteries" but this was dropped. **He would later rejoin anyway in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". *Algoma Equinox may be the strongest contestant as he managed to rip Algoterra in half in "Getting Baie St. Paul To Talk", and Algoterra's hardness was strong enough to stop and crack the Announcer Crusher. *So far, Algoma Equinox is the only male contestant to say Bleh's name. *Algoma Equinox's voting pose and background in Battle for BFCP is s reference to Algoma Equinox's Funny Doings International. *Algoma Equinox killed the most contestants, especially if one counts his commercials which give him over 160+ kills. **The Announcer, however, has far more kills than Algoma Equinox. *Just like he and Cedarglen were the 2 most voted contestants in BFCP 17, they both were the 2 lowest voted contestants in BFB 8. *Algoma Equinox placed first in BFCP Mini-Season - "Marbles", a Carykh marble race. Gallery As the Algoma Equinox 2998816.jpg|Port Quebec 2962419.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX upbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on July 18, 2018. 2962417.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX upbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on July 18, 2018. 2962416.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX upbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on July 18, 2018. 2962415.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX upbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on July 18, 2018. 2945165.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX 2914067.jpg|LEAVING MONTREAL 2743229.jpg|Port Quebec 2671773.jpg|Port Quebec 2671499.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX downbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on May 28, 2017. 2671498.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX downbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on May 28, 2017. 2671497.jpg|ALGOMA EQUINOX downbound on the St.Lawrence river off Verchères on May 28, 2017. Category:Characters